Field
Aspects of the present invention generally relate to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a recording medium storing a program.
Description of the Related Art
A technology for confidentiality preservation of data stored in a nonvolatile memory provided to an information processing apparatus has been proposed with which input of a password is requested in a case where the data in the nonvolatile memory is accessed, and the data stored in the nonvolatile memory is deleted in a case where the password is not matched with a predetermined password (for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-48861).
However, according to a method described in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2011-48861, in a case where the data is unable to be deleted because the nonvolatile memory has reached an end of its operating life, a problem occurs that a confidentiality preservation level is decreased.